


The New Killer

by Writer0fstuff



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, M/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer0fstuff/pseuds/Writer0fstuff
Summary: David King is transformed to do the Entity's bidding.
Kudos: 21





	The New Killer

**Author's Note:**

> A short transformation story where David is transformed in Pyramid Head.

David said nothing, his eyes scanning around the room he had been dragged into. It looked like the basement, yet it was different. There wasn't the set of four hooks in the middle like before, nor were there any locked lining the walls.

He was nervous to say the least, especially with how many killers filled the room where David was bound up to a steel beam. They all stared at him, their cold ruthless gaze unnerving to him. He wonders what is going on, why was he here. He had almost made it to the exit gate when the Trapper had stopped him, the masked killer grabbing David and dragging him off somewhere while David protests and thrashed in his grip, bringing him to where he was now.

He could hear a chilling whisper in his ears, he couldn't make put what the voice was saying, but its voice was chilling to David. David's eyes dart over to the only door way in this basement, seeing The Trapper coming into the room. He was carrying something heavy, some large metal triangle shaped thing. He stops right in front of David, David going still as he looks up into the Trapper's masked face.

"What the fuck do you want, why bring me hear?" David asks, trying not to let his fear show in his voice.

Of course the Trapper says nothing, he lifts the metal contraption up and towards David, who trashes around in an attempt to not have it forced on his head.

"Get that fucking thing away from me!" He shouts, only to have it forced over his head, making him lean over, his head aching from having the metal triangle thing resting around his head and shoulders. 

David grunts, his restraints cutting loose and freeing him, but he is forcing himself with all his will power to keep himself upright on his feet despite wearing such a heavy thing on his head. His mind feels hazy, he tries to keep his wits about him, but it is getting harder to focus and keep himself from falling to his knees.

He tries to lift his hands up and push the metal thing off his head, but it is too heavy, his biceps bulging when he tries to shove it off, the metal contraption not nudging an inch.

"Get, get it off." David says meekly. His eyes are glazing over, his vision blurry through the small visor that allowed him to see somewhat. His body burns, it is as if the weight of the triangle thing is affecting his entire body. He doesn't realize how true that is, or how it is changing him. Stretching his legs to make him taller, how he is gaining several pounds of muscle to his already impressive physique, with his newly gained muscles it gets easier to bare and hold up this thing around his head. 

He moves, rising to his feet, his clothes constricting on his muscular body, the clothes then slowly burn away, leaving David naked expect for the metal triangle on his head. His head is still bowed a little, his face blank and showing no emotion, no resistance left within him. His mind has drifted off, losing his identity, not even recalling his own name as he stands there naked.

"My Executioner"

The familiar voice from earlier whispered in his ear. The Executioner simple nods once. His bare naked body becomes covered in a bloodied stained apron that covers his torso and backside. His strong bulging muscled arm reaches outwards and grabs a giant knife sword that surfaces from the ground in a thick mist. He walks slowly towards the doorway. Dragging his sword behind him, ignoring the other killers as he leaves. For they are of no concern to him, he has a job to do, he has to carry out the will of his master, he has to kill for the Entity, torture and pass judgment on the unworthy survivors who were once his friends.


End file.
